Another Random Harry Potter Story
by americanidolfreak
Summary: Well...here's ya another stupid story!


Another Random Harry Potter Story

_**Well folks, I promised you guys another random Harry Potter story so...here ya go!**_

_**Requirements of the story:**_

_-characters envolved:_

_Harry_

_Ron_

_Hermione_

_Draco_

_Snape_

_House  
Stifler_

_Jack Sparrow_

_-events evolved:_

_a justin timberlake song_

_RUM!!!!!_

_somebody has to die_

_language_

_a quote from South Park (kinda)_

_something from Potter Puppet Pals

* * *

_

_**WARNING: SOME MATERIAL IN THIS STORY MAY BE INAPPROPRIATE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 17. VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.

* * *

**_

_Well, as if there life couldn't get any worse..._

_It did._

_Eight characters from 4 different movies/books/television shows all of a sudden appeared in a room together, no clue on how they got there. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape from the Harry Potter series; Dr. Gregory House from House, MD; Steven Stifler from American Pie; and Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean franchise._

Harry: Dude, what in the bloody hell?!

Snape: Weren't I dead?

Harry: YOU!

-trys to get to Snape, but House stops him with his cane-

Harry: Get out of the way, old man!

House: What did this guy ever do to you?

Snape: I'm agreeing with Potter. Stay out of this.

House: -glares- What did you say, grease boy?

Snape: Grease boy? -pull out wand- You'll pay for that!

-House wacks Snape in the shins with cane-

Snape: Bloody hell, old man!

House: -wacks him again- The name's House!

Ron: Who names their kid after a home?

House: -wacks Ron-

Ron: OW!

-All four start fighting-

Stifler: Fuck all of you guys...where's the keg?

Jack: I've got Rum!

Stifler: Hell yeah, let's get drunk!

Draco: Can I join you guys?

Jack and Stifler: Hell yes!

-All three start drinking-

Hermione: Can't you three stop these four from fighting first?

Stifler: Uuuuuuhhhhhhmmm...no.

Hermione: But-

Stifler: Shhh...relax, have some Rum.

Hermione: I don't drink.

Ron: Hermione, help!

Hermione -rolls eyes- Fine. -pulls out wand- Stupify!

-hits Snape-

Harry: Thanks, Hermione.

-starts beating the unconsious Snape, but then House stops him again-

Harry: What the hell, old man?

House: Once again, the name's House!

-wacks Harry again-

Ron: Nobody attacks my best friend!

-attempts to hit House, but hits Harry, causing his nose to bleed-

Harry: Bloody hell, Ron!

-smacks Ron-

Ron: I didn't mean to!

-both start fighting-

Hermione: No, you guuuys, stop fighting!

-attempts to stop them from fighting-

House: I don't know about you three, but I'm going to join these three.

-starts drinking with Stifler, Draco, and Jack, then all four watch Harry and Ron fight-

Harry: I thought you were my friend!

Ron: I said I was sorry!

-Snape wakes up-

Snape: Stop, or detention for a week!

-Harry and Ron stop fighting-

Harry: You know what would be better than fighting?

Ron: What?

Harry: Bothering Snape!

Ron: Right on!

-both run up to Snape-

Harry and Ron: Bother, bother, bother!...

Snape: No...stop...get off...AVADA KEDAVRA

Harry and Ron: AHHHHHH!!!!

-both fall down dead-

Hermione: -screams- OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED THEM! YOU BASTARD!!!

-slaps Snape-

Jack: Hey, I'm the only one who's allowed to be smacked by girls!

Draco: Yo-know-what?

Stifler: Wha?

Draco: We should sing!

Stifler: Yeah!

-suddenly, a radio appears, playing Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback"-

Draco and Stifler: I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe (uh-huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
The mother fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)

Take 'em to the bridge

Jack: Me ears!

House: Shut them up!

Snape: Ok! -points wand- AVADA KEDAVRA!

-draco and stifler die-

Hermione: YOU MURDERER!

Snape: Shut up, Mudblood!

Hermione: DON'T CALL ME A MUDBLOOD! -points wand- AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

-Snape dies-

-only House and Hermione are alive-

House: You know what? I could use somebody like you on my team.

Hermione: -growls-

House: Or not.

Jack: I'm out...me rum stash awaits.

-they both (plus Jack) disappear back to their own worlds-

* * *

_**RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEWS ARE STILL WELCOME, **__**FLAMES OR SNIDE COMMENTS WILL NOT BE EXCEPTED.**_

Americanidolfreak


End file.
